This application claims the priority of German patent document 10 2005 001 862.9, filed Jan. 14, 2005, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a switchable air intake system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine.
So-called switching intake systems for improving the dynamic boosting of an internal combustion engine are disclosed in German Patent Documents DE 198 41 810 A1 and DE 43 33 053 A1. In the latter, a two-step change in the intake manifold length is effected with the help of a rotary slide valve which closes the short intake manifold, depending on its rotational position, while the long intake manifold is opened or vice versa.
One object of the present invention is to develop a switchable air intake system for a multirow internal combustion engine, in particular for a V-type engine, that has a compact design and can be manufactured inexpensively.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the switchable air intake system for a multirow internal combustion engine according to the invention, in which only two regulating units are required to control the two intake manifold lengths. This arrangement yields a compact design of the switchable air intake system, which can also be manufactured inexpensively.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a rotary slide valve releases the short intake manifold as a function of its rotational position while the long intake manifold is sealed off by the rotary slide valve, or vice versa. In order to provide for effective switching of the air intake system, the short intake manifold assigned to the first cylinder bank row is arranged to intersect with the long intake manifold assigned to the second cylinder bank row, and the rotary slide valve is arranged in the intersection area, where there is a pipe section that is common to both the short intake manifold or the long intake manifold.
The air intake system is designed as a modular system, with a throttle valve provided in the flange area to the cylinder head for controlling the air supply to the individual cylinders.
The throttle valves of a cylinder bank row are jointly operable by one rod each. In addition, openings are provided in the flange area to the cylinder head in the module of the air intake system to accommodate fuel injectors.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.